Arrest the Memory
by Elly-chan
Summary: Since they met Kaito and Gakupo are always fighting, whether for trivial reasons or not. But after the first show in America, Kaito begins to discover his true feelings before hidden behind discussions.
1. Introduction

_I sighed, there were so many things I still wanted to tell you_

**3 years ago (2008)**

The Vocaloids were in the waiting room of Crypton. Miku was sitting on red leather couch playing with stuffed asparagus that has won from Meiko. Len and Rin were playing of knocking over rows of dominoes on the floor. Meiko was hitting the foot making different rhythms of music. Kaito watched everyone while running a keychain with a picture of Miku. After almost half an hour of waiting, Kaito stood.

"For how much longer we will stay here?"

"Isn't? The boss said to arrive early before 3PM. It's already 3:30PM" Meiko snorted standing too.

"Ay~ calm down, minna. I'm sure he makes us wait for a good reason" A drop of sweat fell from Rin's forehead, even though the air conditioner was turned on.

"You always defends him, nee-chan" Len said without taking his eyes of dominoes. Rin pouted.

"… Whatever." Kaito sighed. "I hope she's right."

"… AAAAH!" Miku shouted making everyone go near to her, surprised. "It has a spot of ice cream in my asparagus! It was you, wasn't it? Kaito-kun!" She pouted.

"Geez! She makes me have a heart attack early just because of a spot of ice cream." Meiko said putting her hand on the head.

"Ahahaha. It was me. Gomen." Kaito scratched his head.

"But what were you doing near to the asparagus of Miku?" Rin laughed.

"I was eating" Answered simply.

Len palmfaced. At this moment, the door opened and revealed the director who approached the group of Vocaloids passing a cloth on his face.

"Hi, minna. Sorry for late." He smiled.

"No, dude. No way." Kaito muttered, sitting down to play video game.

"Said something, Shion-kun?" The director crossed arms.

"No, go saying that I'm listening." Kaito said without looking at the oldest.

The director rolled his eyes and turned smiling to the others.

"I have a surprise for you guys"

"Surprise!" Rin joined hand smiling.

"Ah! The last time you said you had a surprise it was a…" Len grabbed his chin with one hand.

"Really?" Miku looked up with shining eyes.

"That's right" The Director smiled.

"Are you serious?" Meiko jumped on Miku to hold herself.

"No way!" Len put the hands over his mouth, containing the enthusiasm.

"Wow! What a joy!" Rin have little hops.

"Go to hell with "Really?" "No way" "Are you serious?"! What are you guys talking about?" Kaito fought, still not taking his eyes from the video game "It seems like telepathy!"

"I'll leave and let you guys alone with "him"." The director hurried.

Not long after, a young man wearing a Jinbaori, a long and purple trapped hair, eyes and nails with the same color and with a katana in his right hand entered the room. Everyone was amazed at the flawless man standing at the door but Kaito was still playing video games.

"H-Hi." Meiko stammered and her face reached a deep red tone "How are you?"

"…Oh... Yes." He answered "I'm the new Vocaloid" He opened his arms only in self-presentation. "My name is Kamui Gakupo. I wasn't created by this company, but I will work with you guys" Smiled "Nice to meet you".

"It's my pleasure" Rin was almost fainting.

Miku could barely speak, so she decided to just squeeze the hand of the new vocaloid. Len did the same. When they turned and saw that Kaito had barely heard Gakupo entering, Meiko hitted his head and threw the video game out the window.

"Freaked out?" Kaito screamed with the girl whom nodded to the couch beside.

Kaito turned and his angry expression soon disappeared. Gakupo was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a peaceful expression on his face looking at him. He stepped back and bumped into Miku, who was smaller than him.

"Kaito-kun!" Miku complained of her stepped foot.

"A-Ah…! Gomen!" He apologized and turned again to Gakupo, who was already standing in front of him. Kaito startled and took another step back.

"I guess you didn't see me here" smiled "Kamui Gackpoid, the new Vocaloid. My system still gives failures, so... If you see me suffering tilt, don't be scared, it's because I'm still getting used to it." Everyone laughed.

Kaito offered his hand and Gakupo shook it.

"Welcome." Kaito smiled slightly "I hope we get along."

**3 years later (2011)**

"Miku, woman of God, HELP ME!" Meiko shouted running through the halls beneath the stage that would make a show.

"What's going on, apple?" Miku was combing, with three employees, the huge hair.

"Kaito and Gakupo are killing each other on the stage floor!" Meiko gasped and put her hands on knees to catch breath.

"What? Where are the others when we need them? They should be separating the fight!" Miku stood up with two combs attached to the hair.

"They're just watching there. You forgot that it's you who separates fights here?" Meiko rolled her eyes and pulled her friend's hand.

"WAIT!" Shouted one of the employees. "SHE IS STILL WITH THE COMBS IN THE HEAD!"

Meiko and Miku ran until they reached the stairs, where the main Vocaloid saw the uproar among the others, in the middle of the stage.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shouted making Gakupo and Kaito stop rolling on the floor and pulling each other's hair.

Luka came running and said that they were fighting because Kaito didn't want to dress up like woman again on Madness of Duke Venomania's performance.

"This again?" Miku putted her hands on hips "But, Kaito-Kun, this was your participation in the music! Have to do that!"

"Cool, man. And why are they killing each other?" Len arrived riding a frog toy that jumped.

"Because this sour grape doesn't know collaborate. He said he was going to throw my ice cream bowls away." Kaito was insured by Kiyotery and Meiko.

"Gakupo-kun, just because he wasn't going to make the participation?" Miku turned to look at Gakupo.

"Sour grape, no! Watch your mouth, you bastard!" Gakupo shouted, being insured by Luka and Len.

"Right, right!" Miku putted her hands on the head to think "Etto… Let's do on this way… The performance starts 7PM and I'm already hearing screams outside since 1PM. You will do so, Kaito-kun, the role of woman." Kaito pouted and crossed his arms. "But… For you guys not loose the guns in the middle of the show, I will put Len with you both"

"Yo!" Len jumped on Kiyoteru's neck.

"We will sing… Arrest Rose?" Kaito's eyes widened.

"And Imitation Black" Miku made the gesture of Peace and Love and blinked.

"But the choreography is so… Etto..." Len blushed.

"It doesn't matter! You will be the Berlin wall between these two." Miku crossed the arms and pouted.

"Fine, you the boss, Miku-sama!" Len ran with the frog.

"… What weird boy!" Meiko blinked several times.

"You mean I have to sing with this bastard?" Kaito gritted the teeth.

"Isn't that what you do every month, onii-chan?" Rin pulled Kaito's scarf.

"Yes, but I will fight forever." Kaito took a dramatic position

"Yes, continue… Milk Shakespeare" Gakupo smiled sadistically

"What? Man, if you want to meet the death, call 42!" Kaito tried to move but was stopped again.

"I don't need it. Just need to look at your face that already exceeds a horror movie." Gakupo continued teasing

"You…!" Kaito jumped on Gakupo and beat him in every way as possible.

"Guys..." Gumi putted the hand on the face "Call the fire department."

Meiko and Rin laughed.

"Ah…" Miku sighed "And to think that one day these two would be in this situation" laughed "So… Let's get ready guys, the performance starts in 1 hour"


	2. Performances

_What should I do to make my voice reach you?_

**30 minutes before performance**

"Gakupo, get out of my room!" Kaito said, laying the hands on his face, to control himself.

"I'm not in your room. I'm in your dressing room." Gakupo was reading a magazine about Western food.

"So… Get out of my dressing room!"

"I'm not in your dressing room because I want to, but because I am bound." Flipped a page.

"But why the hell they forced you to stay here?" Kaito stood up and threw the magazine of the other on the floor.

"They said that we have to discuss something that I still don't know." He grinned.

"Who said?"

"I don't know" Picked up the magazine and put it back where he was sitting.

"You don't know anything. Amazing!" Kaito turned to sit in a dark blue couch, away from the other Vocaloid, and again hided the face in his hands.

Gakupo stood up and sat on the arm of the couch. He noted Kaito briefly and poked his head with his fan.

"Hoe, hoe! Are you freaking out?"

"Huh? Why?" Kaito didn't remove his hands from his face but pushed the fan.

"You're acting like a disturbed!" Said with a wry expression.

"Dude, get out of here. It's the last time I'm warning you." Kaito stared at him with an angry look.

Gakupo shrugged and hit the fan in Kaito's head, which made Kaito intensify the glare.

"You're nervous, aren't you? Whenever you are more annoying than it already is, if that's possible, it's because you're anxious." Gakupo said, keeping the fan.

"… Really?"

"Yes, I noticed this in you." Once he realized what had said he scratched the nape, embarrassed.

"…" The angry look faded and gave way to a confused one.

Gakupo looked at who was beside him, put his hand on Kaito's head and smiled gently.

"Don't worry, Milk Shakespeare. Everything's going to be alright."

…

At this time, Kaito's eyes widened and stared at the smiling person next to him. He'd never seen Gakupo smiling in a way that wasn't sadistic. His face hit a so strong red that only managed to realize the warmth. Stood up and ruffled the hair.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow in a misunderstanding sign, and when he heard the last beat of Enbizaka no Shitateya of Luka, ran to the mirror to fix his headphones in place. The vocaloid headphones had a butterfly wing, according to the representative color of each one, created by the Crypton Company's director. He improved them, so they could be guided by each one's feelings. And at that moment, Kaito's headphone blinked incessantly, which was perceived by Gakupo.

"It's everything alright?" He said looking at him intently and squinting.

Kaito didn't answer. Neither lifted his face. He ran out to the entrance of stage. It was followed soon after by Gakupo.

"My God! Was to be both here 10 minutes ago! Now it will not give the time of Miku-onee-sama give us tips on how be a princess of the stage!"

"Su… sumimasen…" Kaito didn't raise his face, just rearranged the microphone up to his mouth.

"What's this?" - Len smirked. – "Mr. Kaito apologizing? So it rained today." - Laughed openly.

Gakupo and Kaito entered first, leaving Len talking to himself. When the lights came on the three, the audience cheered and yellow, purple and blue lightsticks left the Vocaloids more anxious to sing.

The first song to be sung was Arrest Rose. The orbs of blue-haired boy didn't come out of the face of Gakupo, who was singing louder and with more concentration than him.

**aa motto tsutaetai koto ga atta no ni**

'How didn't realize how much his voice sounded perfect for loud vocal snippets?' While watching every detail with thoroughness, he approached increasingly the corner position of Gakupo.

**eien ga hoshikatta.**

**kimi o komarasete shimatta ne**

'How hadn't noticed the impeccable way he moved his body, without even dance, to the music?' He came so close to Gakupo that he startled and stepped back, almost falling. But Len appeared and improvised the choreography to disguise the error which, fortunately, wasn't noticed by the audience.

**kimi ga inai**

**aishite hoshii**

'How hadn't noticed that the eyes of that person were so hypnotizing?' Stood facing Gakupo and exchanged the headphones, closing his eyes then, though Len was the focus of the music. The audience applauded increasingly until the end of the song.

At the beat of Duke Venomania, Miku, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, and other vocaloids entered the stage and put on an overcoat purple in Gakupo, ready to sing with him. Kaito went to the dressing room to change clothes, and Len waited with idly on the door.

"Are you freaking out?" Said seriously.

"Tsc. Isn't the first time I hear this question today." Kaito came in, passing abruptly by the boy

"What was that? Decided to "create" the choreography?" Len came into the dressing room and slammed the door.

"I had forgotten."

"You're kidding me, right?" Len snorted "You were the one who knew more, and still boasted."

"…" Kaito finished putting the dress and tried to put the blonde wig. His hands were shaking.

Len watched every move of the oldest and smiled wickedly.

"It seems like you ... did it on purpose."

The wings of Kaito's headset blinked, and he looked at Len with hate in the eyes.

"Okay, no longer here who spoke" Raised his arms and sat down. He continued watching Kaito and wondering what was the reasons for Kaito, practically, flirt with Gakupo in the middle of the show. He widened his eyes with the possibilities.

"What happened? It seems like you saw a ghost." Kaito spoke without paying much attention to himself.

Len smirked.

"Duh ... No, but I think I saw something else." And, suddenly, he left the dressing room.

"Oh God…" Kaito fitted the fake knife in the dress, and ran to the stage.

Once there, again paid attention to everything Gakupo did, from the movement of his feet to the way he looked at him. And so it went with the other songs he sang with him and Len.

**After performance**

Crypton's director reunited all Vocaloids who participated in the new American tour, and opened several bottles of champagne.

To all my colorful. - Everyone laughed. - And in celebration of another successful tour.

Miku, Rin and Meiko were beside director, while they jumped for joy and hugged up each other with something that he spoke to them. Len continued watching Kaito, who did nothing more nothing less than observe Gakupo, who did nothing more nothing less than listening to music with closed eyes. Luka was reading a book across the room, and Gumi was looking at the illustrations of it.

"Guys~ Director gave us vacations and guess where it will be?" She let out squeals as she hugged Kaito even more, which pushed her gently so she would not notice.

"Where?" Luka appeared standing next to Meiko and Rin, who frightened and fell on Len.

"We will ... Camp in the forest!" - Miku opened her arms in embrace.

"… What?" Len frowned.

"What do you mean with –what-? I guess it's a good idea" Kaito looked at him seriously, and turned his eyes to Gakupo, who paused the music to hear the conversation.

"There has many bugs, and ... wild animals like elephants and lions!" Len gnawed nails.

"Come on, you think we're going to Africa?" Meiko grabbed the boys's tie, angry. "We'll camp right here in the forests of Canada!"

"Oh, yeah" Len laughed and got slapped by the older. Rin hugged him, crying.

"So …" Miku was confused, but soon recovered. "Come on! Camping!"

Kaito looked again to Gakupo, who returned the look.


End file.
